<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Defeat by JamesX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256292">The Ultimate Defeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesX/pseuds/JamesX'>JamesX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Heat, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Forced Pregnancy, It Isn't Mpreg If Dib Is Trans, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Zim in Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesX/pseuds/JamesX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "The hormones surging through him were affecting his already-unbalanced mind... and he knew what he was going to do with all this newfound energy and lust." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zim is experiencing the Irken form of heat, called Skret, and takes it out on his arch-nemesis and rival, Dib Membrane.</p><p>Very explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A plan is hatched, and Dib won't like it. Or will he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: this stuff is explicit and graphic. Though this first chapter won't have any smut.<br/>Graphic sex, some violence, rape, and alien anatomy. Sorry if it's awkward at first, I've never written anything like this before.<br/>Also, Dib is like sixteen here, keep that in mind.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>- J</p><p> </p><p>P.S. I make no promises of canon compliance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screeching of pigeons was the first thing Zim noticed as he came out of stasis that morning.<br/>
The second thing was how his whole body felt strange and warm, and how there was a pulsing in his head.<br/>
"For the love of Irk... another skret-cycle? Already? Zim is tired of this..."<br/>
He slipped out of his stasis pod, grumbling to himself.<br/>
"Computer! Where is GIR?"<br/>
<em> "...In the kitchen." </em><br/>
Zim pushed an intercom button and yelled at GIR. "Get down here immediately!"<br/>
The little robot showed up a moment later, giggling and coated in cocoa powder. "Yeeeeheheheeeheheee..."<br/>
"Gir! I want you to power down for the day. The mighty Zim is not at his best and requires no distractions today."<br/>
"Awww, do I havvvve to?"<br/>
"Yes! Now shut down. I'll turn you back on soon."<br/>
"Okieee-dokie! Night, master." GIR's eyes flashed red, then black as he powered off, crumpling into an inconvenient pile on the middle of the floor.<br/>
"Now, what to do.." Zim tapped a pointed finger against his chin, thinking hard. He'd never gone through a skret so far from Irk before, and wasn't sure how to handle it on Earth. There weren't any other Irkens around, and obviously the hoo-mans were disgusting, but one of the fleshbags might have to do. He couldn't really resist the skret-heat; that would just make it more intense, and eventually he'd have to deal with it. He didn't know if any Irken had ever simply ignored one till it went away, and he didn't even know if it was possible.<br/>
Suddenly, a horrible, evil, delicious thought came to him. Normally he'd be repulsed by the concept, but right now... it seemed quite appealing. More than appealing, even. He turned to a computer terminal and pushed a button, checking something, then grinned maniacally, running his fingers down his antennae. This was going to be fun.<br/>
</p><p>
It was Friday, and now late in the afternoon. Dib had returned from skool, but Zim knew he'd be going out again in a little while. He was sitting on the roof of the Membrane house, watching the front door. He'd got it all planned out. This would be the most devastating thing imaginable for the Dib-worm. Zim had done his research and knew how traumatizing this was supposed to be, apparently even more so than on Irk.<br/>
Zim would never have noticed, as self-absorbed as he was, but the hormones from skret were actually sharpening his mental skills; for such a pathetic invader, he did have a lot of brains.<br/>
Dib opened his front door, looking around as he always did, but he made one crucial mistake; he didn't look up.<br/>
In a flash, Zim jumped to the ground in front of him, pak legs catching him with a slight judder.<br/>
"Halt, pathetic human!"<br/>
Dib flinched, raising his fists to protect himself, but it was irrelevant as Zim crashed purposefully into him, knocking him down. Dib hit his head on the sidewalk, his head buzzing with the impact, and barely registered the alien walking towards him, chuckling.<br/>
The world spinning, his body sparking with pain... Zim's wickedly smirking face above him.<br/>
That was the last thing Dib saw before he blacked out.</p><p>He woke up what felt like a few hours later, held against a metal slab with magnetic cuffs in a dark room that he recognized as part of Zim's lair. His face hurt and he had a pounding headache.<br/>
"Gooood, you are awake." Zim sounded menacingly delighted, and Dib had to hold back a shiver.<br/>
He could hear beeping and whirring sounds, and there were pulsing lights behind his head. Zim was examining a monitor, and he could see it was some sort of full-body readout.<br/>
<em>"Scan Complete." </em> said a robotic voice, and something beeped. An interested expression crossed Zim's face.<br/>
"Dib-creature! Zim has questions!"<br/>
<em>Please not that, please not that, please not that...</em><br/>
"I have been researching human anatomy for this project."<br/>
<em> Fuck it's that fuck fuck fuck fuck</em><br/>
"You, the Dib-thing, are male, yes? Then why do you possess the fee-male reproductive system, hmm?"<br/>
Dib hissed through bruised lips. "Fuck you."<br/>
A long, spidery pak leg whipped out, the sharp point coming to rest on Dib's chest, the threat obvious.<br/>
"You will answer Zim's questions, filth, if you wish to live. And do so quickly, and not-stupid, otherwise I will remove your clothings and figure it out for myself."<br/>
Dib figured he's got nothing to lose; Zim could find out anyways.<br/>
"It's called being transgender, you idiotic alien. I'm a man - well, a boy, anyway, but I was born with a female body. I'd give anything to have a male one."<br/>
Zim summoned a futuristic notepad and scribbled something in Irken. "Trans-jenderrr... how strange. Why does the Dib-worm not simply change his genitalia?"<br/>
Dib rolled his eyes, making his head hurt again. "I would if I could. Humans can't do that yet; other than some primitive surgeries, we can't change what we're born with."<br/>
"How barbaric!" Zim practically screeched with disdain. "Ugh, this dual-sex organic system is even more disgusting than I originally thought."<br/>
He noticed on a monitor that Dib's vitals were changing in a way that indicated distress and decided to probe further.<br/>
"But tell me, how do your classmates feel about your mismatched brain and body? Why has it never come up in conversation if it's so important?"<br/>
Dib hesitated, hating revealing his biggest weakness like this.<br/>
"They... don't know. I don't tell them. On Earth.. it's assumed that biological sex and gender will match up. If I told them, they might treat me as a girl."<br/>
Zim shook his head in disgust. "Absolutely gross, these flessshbags. On Irk, we assume genders based on our personality presets. The majority of Irken are what hoo-mans would consider male. Though all our sexual equipment is equivalent. We are all clones anyway, so it doesn't matter." He was being a bit more forthcoming than he otherwise would be, and some part of him suspected he'd regret it later. But for now, the hormones of skret-heat clouded his brain, his pak doing little to neutralize them.<br/>
Dib would have been very interested under different circumstances, but here and now, magnet-cuffed with his hands above his head, his legs spread, and an oddly-behaving Zim in front of him, he wasn't in the best frame of mind for his usual research.<br/>
Zim shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but the heatwaves were hitting harder now, distracting him from his biology questions. At least he was now somewhat certain he and the Dib-thing would be compatible. He'd have done this anyway, but this seemed much less icky.<br/>
He stepped closer to Dib, looking him carefully up and down. "Hmm.. Yes, Zim sees it now. The boney structure and so on."<br/>
Dib growled angrily, but Zim didn't react.<br/>
The alien tapped his very pointy fingers on his chin, trying to hold off his urges for long enough to fully plan this out.<br/>
He knew what he wanted, in a a general sense, and there was a large part of his brain sending animalistic messages to just screw all the planning and ravage the human now. How delicious it would be, the Dib-thing struggling uselessly against him... Maybe he'd even cry. That would be lovely.<br/>
But he knew this would be more effective and satisfying to do correctly; he intended to truly break Dib down and shatter his psyche. Make him want this, even.<br/>
He could do that.<br/>
He mumbled to himself. "What is the thing you humans do, where you combine the mouths? ... Ah, yes, kissing."<br/>
Irkens performed a similar act where one would wrap their tongue around the other's; their long, prehensile tongues were also highly sensitive and could transmit hormones. Like the ones rushing through Zim's bloodstream right now.<br/>
And, of course, those same hormones could affect Dib.<br/>
Dib opened his mouth to say something, confused, then went pale and closed it again as pieces began to click in his head.<br/>
"Uh.. what does that have to do with anything?" <em> Please let me be wrong...</em><br/>
Zim smiled viciously. "You will see, Dib. You will see."<br/>
He stepped closer.<br/>
<em>This can't be happening..</em><br/>
He plucked at Dib's clothes with his claws, his teeth bared in a hungry grin.<br/>
"These should be off..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This might not be very canon compliant, sorry. Also, the beginning felt a bit rushed to me, but I couldn't think of ways to pad it out nicely, so.<br/>Anyways. Smut ahead, obviously. For now, just tell me how I'm doing. ;)</p><p>- J</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zim gets his way, and Dib finds things out that he never wanted to know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut ahead.<br/>Alien genitalia, graphic sex, Dib is ftm, and there's dub-con/non-con from an aphrodisiac.</p><p> </p><p>I was jerking off when I should have been writing this, so it's a few hours late, but still. Merry Christmas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"These should be off."<br/>
Zim pushed a button and the magnet-cuffs around Dib's wrists disengaged, but they were quickly replaced by one of Zim's surprisingly strong hands. With the other, he stripped Dib first of his trench coat, then his t-shirt, as well as his glasses. These were tossed to the floor, and then the cuffs re-engaged.<br/>
Dib tried to struggle, but there was really nothing he could do, so he settled for glaring harshly.<br/>
Zim ran his fingers along the edges of Dib's binder, temporarily fascinated. "So this is how the Dib-thing hides its fleshy chest bits. Interesting."<br/>
"Get off me, you.. you alien!" Dib hissed, trying desperately to yank his hands out of the cuffs.<br/>
"And why should I, hmm? I am the mighty Zim, and you are my helpless prisoner. So really, I can do whatever I want with you."<br/>
Dib knew that was true, and yet, he couldn't just give into this.<br/>
"And what do you want with me, huh? Experiments or what? Why not just kill me?"
Zim laughed and clicked something to himself in Irken. "Kill you? That would ruin it. However, I suppose you could call it an experiment.."<br/>
Dib shuddered.<br/>
Zim's antennae twitched, and he smiled, enjoying the anxiety coming off Dib in harsh bursts of scent.<br/>
He got closer to Dib again, running his claws up and down the human's sides, staring into his eyes to watch his reaction.<br/>
Dib had reverted to looking away and not reacting, trying to refuse the alien any satisfaction.<br/>
Zim hooked his fingers under Dib's binder, and when the boy flinched, he used this as an opportunity to press his lips against Dib's.<br/>
He slammed his head back, shocked, but Zim just pushed harder against him, overpowering him and slipping his long, wet tongue into Dib's mouth.<br/>
A muffled yelp of surprise was all Dib could manage. Zim's tongue explored his mouth carefully, touching his teeth and the inside of his cheeks; it slid down his throat slowly and Dib felt like he was choking.<br/>
After much too long, Zim pulled his mouth away.<br/>
He slid his tongue over Dib's lips, grinning as he did so. He lingered for a second, but pulled back before Dib could recover from the shock enough to try and bite him.<br/>
"There. You'll feel the skret affecting you as well, very soon."<br/>
Dib growled angrily. "I'll never submit to you, you monster."<br/>
"Zim is not a monster. Zim is an invader."<br/>
The once-again-smirking alien uncuffed Dib again long enough to peel his binder off, then stepped back to study him.<br/>
Dib wished desperately for a way to cover himself, something - anything - to protect himself, hide from the shame. He could feel Zim's predatory red eyes traveling his body, examining his curves and his pale skin.<br/>
Zim could feel a heat building between his legs; something stirring, something hungry.<br/>
He got closer to Dib again, his fingers curling around the human's ribs. He savored the little flinch it got out of him.<br/>
While his hands roamed Dib's body, he leaned close to his neck and lightly nipped his shoulder. His teeth were razor-sharp and left painful red tracks in their wake.<br/>
Dib could feel the beginning of what he could only assume was the skret-hormones; the pain and the closeness of Zim's body was giving him strange, somewhat unfamiliar feelings. And some horribly familiar ones.<br/>
Zim bit his collarbone, and then his tongue was roaming down Dib's chest; he slipped it underneath his left breast, enjoying the shudder it got out of the human. He also found himself liking the taste of Dib's anxious sweat.<br/>
"Mm, Dib-worm.. I can taste your fear. And your growing lust, of course. Soon you will desire Zim above all else."<br/>
He shoved Dib's pants and boxers down to his knees, slipping a hand between Dib's legs.<br/>
"Your body betrays you, human." He pulled his fingers away dripping wet.<br/>
Dib had to work hard to hold back tears of shame and fury. He couldn't believe this was happening, and that he was responding like this. And so fast.<br/>
Zim stepped back and quickly shed his Irken uniform, and Dib couldn't tear his eyes away; he'd never seen this much of his body before, and he was still an alien.<br/>
His skin was all the same green as his face and arms; his body rippled with oddly segmented muscles. He'd taken off his gloves, and his fingers were tipped with incredibly sharp claws. He had a high, somewhat feminine waist, and long, skinny legs. And between those legs, of course...<br/>
Dib watched in mixed horror and fascination as Zim's alien member extended itself, twisting and thickening. It was long, tapered, and dark green at the base that flushed to hot pink. It dripped with wet stickiness, and to his own disgust, Dib could feel the chemicals doing their thing; he had a sudden urge to lick the tentacle clean.<br/>
He tried to shake the thought from his mind, but it was too late; Zim had seen his expression.<br/>
"You want this, don't you... Pathetic human."<br/>
The insult sent a shiver down Dib's spine. <em> Fucking masochist, goddammit, this just makes it easier for him.</em><br/>
Zim pressed his body against the human's, seeming to fit perfectly against him, his tentacle probing gently between his legs.<br/>
Dib turned his face away, biting his lower lip, a lump in his throat as he tried not to cry - or worse, moan or beg.<br/>
Zim slipped himself further up his thigh, leaving a sticky trail on Dib's pale skin. He pushed surprisingly gently against Dib's vulva lips, the sensation sending tingles up the human's spine. A plea for more almost slipped from his mouth, but he caught himself barely in time, a strangled whimper being all that happened.<br/>
"Beg for Zim, Dib-creature.." he said in a breathy whisper, continuing to ever-so-lightly stroke him, his bare hands moving down to Dib's hips. He kissed Dib's neck, then bit him slowly but harshly.<br/>
"Ah! Oh god..." Dib gasped quietly, leaning his head back; Zim had found a sensitive spot, maybe more sensitive than his chest. Zim circled his tongue around the red marks his teeth had left, then bit him again. A shudder ran through Dib's body and he could feel himself giving in to this.<br/>
"Beg."<br/>
"Hhh... no.."<br/>
"Do it. " Zim growled.<br/>
<em>I can't...</em><br/>
"Beg for me."<br/>
He couldn't hold back anymore, he needed it.<br/>
"Fuck.. please. Please. I need it."<br/>
"Please what?" Even looking away, Dib could tell Zim was smirking.<br/>
His voice barely more than a whisper, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Please fuck me.."<br/>
Zim finally complied, slipping his dick in just enough to stroke Dib's clit. He moaned with relief, closing his eyes, then flushed with shame. He'd just begged his worst enemy - an alien, no less - to fuck him, like something out of a bad erotica.<br/>
But it did feel so good.<br/>
He couldn't stop himself from tipping his hips forwards, trying to get more friction, more pressure, something to curb the desire that just kept building. Zim wouldn't do it, though, and every time Dib moved, he'd pull away a little and just keep doing tiny circles on his clit.<br/>
He loved watching the filthy human go to pieces in front of him, loved knowing how broken this would leave him. And obviously he was getting off physically by now, tingles in his own fingertips and his antennae as he touched the human ever so softly. He moved his hands up to Dib's breasts and squeezed lightly, cruelly fascinated with how it made his whole body tense against his own. And the pathetic moans and pants coming from his soft pink lips as he begged with his tear-filled eyes for more... oh, Tallest, it was lovelier than he thought it would be.<br/>
He could tell from the way that the Dib-thing's legs were shaking that he was frustratingly close to climax, and decided to humiliate him again.<br/>
"You want more, don't you?" he purred. Dib didn't respond, but the way he pressed against Zim was answer enough.<br/>
"If you expect more from me, you must beg again. I want you to say my name, tell me what you want.." He slowed his motions almost painfully, his lips brushing teasingly against Dib's neck as he spoke.<br/>
"P-please.. I need it... please fuck me... god.."<br/>
"My name, pitiful human."<br/>
"Fine.." he whispered, hesitating; but the alien leaned away threateningly, making him almost cry out with need.<br/>
"Zim..! Please, for the love of god, Zim, fuck me... please, I need you inside me.."<br/>
Laughing in his ear, Zim forced into him roughly, a soft groan escaping him. "So very tight, Dib-creature... and so warm."<br/>
He waited for a long moment, savoring the new sensation. This wasn't at all like by himself...<br/>
Dib let out a low, needy whine, and Zim responded with another thrust, this one slower but deeper. Between the two of them, there was plenty of lubrication and it barely hurt for Dib. He'd been a virgin just minutes ago, but here he was now, pathetically mewling and begging for Zim's alien dick.<br/>
Zim started to rock his hips against Dib's, thrusting slowly at first. He pressed his lips to the human's again, but less forcefully, waiting for Dib to kiss him back. And so he did, letting Zim slide his tongue down his throat again, loathing himself for how much he liked it. Zim tasted surprisingly sweet, like candy, and he found himself sucking softly against Zim's mouth.<br/>
Zim hummed down Dib's throat, slipping in and out of him easier and faster now. He closed his big, shiny eyes and focused on reaching as deep inside Dib as he could, stretching both his dick and his tongue to fill him. He wanted Dib to come around him, wanted him to press every inch of that soft, smooth, pale, warm skin against him in disgraceful ecstasy. He used his hands to tilt Dib's hips up for a better angle, forcing himself in harder and deeper. Dib moaned loudly into their kiss, hands gripping the magnet cuffs tightly. He was so close... just one more good thrust.. something like that...<br/>
And there it was. Zim dug his razor-sharp claws into Dib's hib and thrust deeply again; Dib cried out loudly as he came, hips spasming against Zim's, his back arching and his muscles tightening around Zim.<br/>
Zim slowly pulled his mouth away from Dib's, smirking yet again. "Dib-slut.. who knew you'd give in to me that easily?"<br/>
Dib only whimpered in reply, his eyes tightly closed and his face bright red.<br/>
Zim laughed and slowly slid the tip of his tongue down Dib's neck, then stopped and leaned back to examine his handiwork.<br/>
They were still firmly joined between their legs, and he admired the shiny liquid he'd gotten out of the human. There were little bruises on his neck, shoulder, hips, and sides from Zim's teeth and claws; and larger ones from when he'd slammed him to the ground earlier.<br/>
Dib was still moaning with every slow, deep thrust, his mind a haze of orgasmic pleasure and vestiges of shame and shock.<br/>
Zim moved his hand down to between Dib's legs and slowly ran his claws back and forth over Dib's clit as he fucked him, going faster now. He could feel the pressure building up between his own legs, but wanted to draw this out as long as he could.<br/>
He sunk his teeth into Dib's neck, tasting human blood for the first time; he hadn't expected it to be so hot and salty. He licked the wound a few times, then slightly more gently bit a spot further down.<br/>
Dib could tell he was going to come again; there was just too many sensations for him to hold on anymore.<br/>
Zim was deep inside him now, barely pulling out as he thrusted.<br/>
"Come for me, Dib-filth."
That was what tipped Dib over the edge for the second time; the insult and the command exactly what he needed. He moaned loudly, unrestrained, tightening around Zim's dick again.<br/>
This climax was longer, too.<br/>
Zim was almost slamming him against the metal slab, growling smugly. Just a minute...<br/>
Both of them were now quite damp from Dib's orgasm, and Zim could feel himself peaking as well.<br/>
One last intense thrust, bones of hips forced against each other, skin flushed with pleasure...<br/>
Zim gasped, his claws digging into Dib's sides as the alien came, his tentacle-dick pulsing.<br/>
It pumped into him in a distinctly inhuman way, the copious amount of warm fluid tingling and almost burning inside him.<br/>
Zim slowly pulled out of Dib, who was still shaking and shivering, his breath coming in little, painful gasps. He'd never been so ashamed and yet pleased at the same time before.<br/>
Zim smirked lazily, also slightly worn out.<br/>
"I'll be back, Dib-thing. You'll beg for me again, soon."<br/>
And Dib knew he was right.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there, you perverts. ;)<br/>I'm kidding. We both know who the perv is; I'm the one who wrote it.</p><p>also if anyone gets offended about "vulva", I hate all the slang for female genitalia, so get over it.</p><p>Opinions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>